Profanacion
by maestro jedi
Summary: Aveces uno desea que el tiempo volviera atraz, pero cuando el pasado regresa, nos damos cuenta que las cosas nunca son como uno las imagina, por que sinseramente ahi cosas que son mejor olvidar
1. Chapter 1

Profanación

New York veinticinco de noviembre, cede de las naciones unidas, una de la tarde

Todo parecía normal, en la sede mundial, las naciones europeas estaban presentes ahí, por una cita con los gemelos de América del norte y México, el cual no había podido asistir, por cuestiones de carácter regional, dado que al mismo tiempo se llevaba acabo una junta de la organización de estados americanos, por lo cual Canadá y América tendrían que partir inmediatamente terminada la junta hacia la ciudad de Brasilia Brasil, para si poder llegar a la segunda ronda de reuniones mañana por la mañana

- Por amor del cielo fírmalo de una maldita vez – gruño el ingles, al ver a su excolonia reacio a firmar un tratado de ratificación de desarme nuclear, incluso Iván lo había firmado y eso que el era el segundo poseedor de armamento nuclear mas grande del mundo

- No – repuso el americano orgulloso de su poder de decisión en esa clase de situaciones

- América nos hicisteis salir de nuestros hogares, dejar todo nuestro trabajo para volver a echarnos en cara que nunca aceptaras un desarme nuclear – repuso el alemán, con una vena en su frente

- América – dijo su hermano mirando seriamente a su gemelo, si eso era verdad incluso el estaría enfadado con su hermano

- Alfred será mejor que contestes la pregunta – estaba replicando el ingles, cuando su teléfono celular sonó

- Será mejor que contestes – repuso Cristiano a su amigo

- Esta bien Portugal contestare – exclamo algo cansado el ingles, por suerte Portugal siempre estaba a su lado

La expresión del ingles cambio de inmediato de una pesadumbres típica cuando estaba en ese continente a una de enojo contenido

- Esta bien quiero a toda la policía inglesa buscando entendido, cierren el país, cancelen todos los vuelos y retengan a todos los barcos en puerto, paren el euro tren, pero quiero a se maldito encerrado lo mas pronto posible, voy para allá – musito el Arthur mientras se paraba de su silla apresuradamente

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? – pregunto el Portugués a su amigo

- Alguien profano la tumba de **Eduardo I – **repuso el ingles mientras empezaba a tomar sus cosas

- El Zanquilargo – repuso el francés con una sonrisa

- No estoy para bromas Francis – gruño el ingles, para ser interrumpido ahora por el celular del francés

- Dire – repuso el francés, para instantes después ponerse de pie – como es posible si estaba en Les Invalides – reclamo el chico – como que los guardias no vieron nada – repuso – voy para haya movilicen al ejercito a todo el mundo cierren las fronteras no permitan que esos restos se esfumen entendido – grito el francés al momento de colgar

- ¿Qué sucede Francis? – pregunto con una sonrisa de venganza el ingles

- Tienes un Jet verdad – repuso fríamente el francés

- Esperándome desde hace cinco minutos en el aeropuerto y un helicóptero afuera listo para volar – dijo con autosuficiencia el rubio de ojos color esmeralda

- Te importaría pasarme a dejarme en Paris – pregunto el francés

- No lo se – repuso el ingles, en verdad le gustaba esa situación a un que el tiempo apremiaba

- Se que en el fondo tu también lo admiras – gruño Francis secamente

-Vámonos – repuso el ingles sin darle respuesta a la afirmación del francés

Los dos chicos ya se estaban dirigiendo apresuradamente a la salida, cuando la sala se inundo de llamadas telefónicas, lo que ocasiono que se paran en seco, esa debía ser una broma o no

Cinco minutos después, la sala se vaciaba rápidamente, con todos los interesados listos para partir inmediatamente, como era posible que alguien en su sano juicio llegara a tanto, profanar tumbas era un pecado y mas teniendo en cuenta la calidad de los restos profanados, eso les hacia hervir la sangre

- Juro por la Cruz que aquel que haya hecho esa acción lo pagara – gruño el español mientras corría rápidamente hacia su automóvil

Igual yo hermano – repuso el portugués mientras lo seguía, quien había sido capaz de profanar las tumbas de Fernando el Católico y de Enrique el Navegante, que ya no había respeto por hombres tan ilustres

Mientras en la sala

- ¿Por que todos se fueron? – pregunto un completamente indiferente Alfred mientras tomaba una coca cola

- De verdad no te importa nada mas que tu mismo verdad – repuso el canadiense mientras empezaba a salir de la sala, si eso pasaba en Europa significaba que podría pasar en su país o peor a un en el continente, así que sin mas marco a su primer ministro – movilice a la montada al ejercito a la marina es una orden y no aceptare un no por respuesta a por cierto habla Canadá – gruño por el celular mientras colgaba


	2. Chapter 2

Estocolmo Suecia

Berwald podría ser de pocas palabras o expresiones, pero en esos momentos no estaba para mantener las apariencias, las noticias que le llegaban del resto de Europa eran preocupantes así que para que mantener una expresión fría cuando su vida o mejor dicho la de su pueblo estaban en peligro

- Quiero diez guardias en cada tumba entendido – repuso mientras caminaba frente a su rey el cual se encontraba completamente sobre pasado por la situación

- Pero Berwald por lo menos me podrías explicar que es lo que pasa – exclamo secamente el rey Carlos XVI Gustavo de Suecia después de que la representación de su nación llegara hecha una furia al palacio real de Estocolmo

- El Apocalipsis si no hacemos algo para detenerlo – gruño el sueco mientras salía a revisar que sus planes se llevaran a cabo como estaban diseñados

Mientras en Rusia

- Estoy rodeado de idiotas – grito el gigante ruso a sus ayudantes – Como que ya no están ahí – reclamo

- Lo sentimos - dijeron al mismo instante seis generales – pero cuando llegamos al lugar las tumbas ya estaban vacías -

- Esto es malo – repuso al instante de sacar su celular – será mejor que se lo haga saber a los demás – susurro el ruso al instante que marcaba un numero – Arthur soy yo – dijo al instante que al otro lado de la línea alguien le contestaba con tono apático

Canterbury Inglaterra

Arthur Kirkland no podía creer lo que acaba de oír, o mejor dicho no quería a ver oído lo que acaba de oír

- Hermano – susurro el pequeño Peter mirando con temor a su hermano mayor el cual parecía perdido – respóndeme por favor – reclamo mientras lo sacudía

- Esto no puede estar pasando – susurro casi al borde de la histeria

- ¿Qué no puede estar pasando? – pregunto el menor con algo de curiosidad

- Que, ah Peter sigues aquí – repuso el ingles mientras sacudía la cabeza – será mejor que vallas ahora mismo a tu cuarto y hagas tu maleta saldrás de viaje a la casa de Matthey – dijo mientras marcaba su celular

- Pero yo no quiero ir – gruño el menor

- Es una orden me entendisteis a menos que quieras que te mande a casa de Alfred para que juegue contigo nuevamente al Fútbol Americano como la ultima vez que estuviste de vacaciones ahí – repuso el ingles mientras esperaba a que le contestaran

- No con Alfred no, iré por mis cosas ahora mismo pero no me mandes con Alfred, prefiero a mi Big Brother Matthey – dijo el pequeño mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación, para hacer su maleta de viaje

El solo hecho de recordar como había quedado después de jugar con el americano tranquilamente al Fútbol Americano, era algo que a un le hacia sentir su espalda adolorida, a un que el Rugby era parecido, al menos cuando jugaba contra Arthur o Brian incluso sus demás hermanos, solían ser menos agresivos que Alfred que prácticamente le rompió un brazo la ultima vez que habían jugado, claro esta que Arthur casi se lo comió vivo al americano cuando le dijeron lo que le paso al pequeño, y mejor no recordaba que había puesto Matthey y los demás, nunca imagino que el canadiense pudiera tener esa mirada tan asesina en sus ojos

De regreso con el ingles

- Como escuchasteis – repuso el ingles

- Genial ahora que mas falta – gruño el francés mientras se cercioraba que cierta tumba no hubiera sido profanada dentro de la Catedral de Aquisgrán,

- Por suerte ella esta a salvo – susurro tímidamente el ingles del otro lado de la línea

- Será mejor que no la menciones Arthur – dijo el Francés secamente

- Francis sabes que eso paso a se mucho tiempo y no te pedido perdón lo suficiente, que mas necesitas para olvidar el asunto – repuso el ingles algo adolorido por la reacción de lo que podría llamar "amigo"

- Nunca lo olvidare Angleterre – dijo el francés al momento de colgar, como era posible que a un le doliera la partida a manos de ese ingles de su amada** Jeanne d'Arc **- Pour tous les saints – exclamo Francis mientras caía de rodillas frente a una tumba vacía

No todos menos el todos menos el Frente a el estaba la tumba de el gran emperador Carolingio **Charlemagne**

Ahora si era el fin de todo

Mientras en Roma Italia

- Pero este es un sacrilegio – grito el italiano a sus hermanos, mientras entraban acompañados por dos divisiones de soldados

- Hazte a un lado Gabriel no estamos de humor – repuso Lovino secamente a su hermano representante de la santa sede

- Cuida mas tu boca Lovino, recuerda muy bien quien vive aquí – dijo el italiano vestido de cardenal

- Sabes muy bien que siempre hemos respetado a la santa madre iglesia, pero este no es el momento para no tomar precauciones – dijo Feliciano fríamente, era extraño verlo hablar así sin sus clásicos "ve" de por medio

- Al menos me pueden decir que pasa – dijo el sacerdote rindiéndose por fin

- El a regresado – dijeron los dos cívicos secamente

- Santísima cruz – repuso el religioso persignándose – convocare a la guardia suiza – dijo mientras salía empezaba a caminar

- Esperemos que no sea muy tarde – dijo el italiano del norte al ver que alguien se acercaba corriendo deprisa hacia ellos

- Su eminentísima – dijo un joven párroco acercándose a los hermanos – la tumba de su santidad **Julio II **a sido profanada – repuso el sacerdote mientras le entregaba los papeles que cercioraban la profanación

- Santísima virgen – dijeron al mismo tiempo los italiano, de todos los papas no por que tenia que a ver sido el, los tres todavía recordaban es nombre **Julio II,** mejor conocido comoelPapa Guerrero

Mientras en un barco en medio del mediterráneo

- - Lo han hecho bien siervos míos, pero a un hace falta mas, quiero que me traigan todo lo que falta, y si alguien se interpone simplemente elimínenlo – dijo un oscuro ser mientras miraba fríamente, la cantidad de huesos en bolsas de plástico que se iban acumulando, muy pronto el mundo temblaría nuevamente ante el poder de la oscuridad


	3. Chapter 3

Santiago de Compostela España

- Santísimo señor por favor ten piedad de nosotros – rezaban dos chicos completamente vestidos a la usanza hidalgueza del siglo trece – ten piedad de tus humildes servidores – repuso el mayor de los dos – y perdona todas nuestras ofensas – siguió su hermano - alega la oscuridad de nosotros y de nuestros seres queridos – repusieron los chicos mientras lentamente empezaban a llorar

Ciudad del Vaticano Italia

- Señor apiádate de nosotros – repuso Gabriel arrodillado frente a un gigantesco crucifico de oro – señor apiádate de nosotros – continuo al mismo instante que sentía una ligera alteración en la calma del templo

Catedral de nuestra señora de Notre Dame Paris Francia

Francis Bonnefoy no era lo que se pudiera llamar un devoto, pero a un así era consiente que la fe era una de las mayores fuerzas que lo mantenían con vida sobre la tierra

Es por eso que en ese momento se cercioraba que los restos terrenales de San Luís rey de Francia estuvieran a salvo, no podía dejar que otro de sus grandes monarcas fuera usurpado

Fue exactamente el primero de diciembre a las doce del día que eso paso

España

Los dos hermanos se encontraban luchando contra una multitud de soldados vestidos de negro a la antigua usanza de los moros del norte de África

- No dejes que lleguen al Altar – repuso el español a su hermano portugués el cual trataba de mantener a raya a los invasores de la catedral

- Antonio detrás de ti – grito el chico al ver como su hermano era tumbado por dos de esos seres

Ciudad del vaticano

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al el mas religioso de los hermanos italianos que otra vez estaría usando su báculo episcopal como arma, les viera dado una catedral sobre el perdono y la buena aventura de los que dejan la lucha de lado y se entregan al amor de dios

- Atrás impíos – grito mientras luchaba por mantener a esos malditos seres vestidos con trajes teutónicos, por que la escena se le hacia demasiado familiar a la ocupación de roma por el emperador Otón primero del ahora extinto Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, solo esperaba que las campanas sonaran a tiempo, y recibir refuerzos de parte de sus hermanos o de quien fuera, en ese momento estaba desesperado y los sacerdotes no aguantarían mucho defendiendo la puerta hacia las catacumbas de la santa sede

Paris Francia

La guerra parecía perseguirlo a donde quiera que fuera o no era así, no importaba que el fuera ahora un país pacifista o pro humanista, no la maldita guerra lo seguía atormentando, pero por que la ironía de la vida, delante de el había una veintena de hombres vestidos con trajes de la época de la guerra de los cien años, que lo miraban con ojos completamente inyectados de odio y recriminación, si tan solo Arthur estuviera al frente no hubiera sentido ese escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

Copenhague Dinamarca

Den había citado a los demás nórdicos, para algo urgente decidir donde ocultarían los huesos de uno de los personajes mas importantes de su historia colectiva

- Propongo la tundra Finlandesa – repuso Tino seriamente

-Concuerdo – dijo Berwald

- No estoy muy seguro – repuso el danés, que le dolía separarse de los huesos de la toda poderosa Reina Margarita I de Dinamarca, Señora de lo que históricamente se conoce como la Unión de Kalmar, cuando todo el norte de europea era dirigido por una sola persona siendo ella la primera reina danesa en gobernar sobre Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Islandia y Groelandia

- A callar – repuso Noru al ver entrar corriendo a cincuenta hombres vestidos con trajes de la era de las cruzadas del norte – tenemos compañía – dijo al mismo tiempo que veía a esos seres correr hacia ellos

Moscú Rusia

Iván Braginski, miraba como su amada capital ardía hasta los cimientos, siendo arrasada por oleadas de lo que podría llamarse cosacos, cientos de sus ciudadanos morían pisoteados mientras en el cielo un sin numero de aviones bombardeaban todo a su paso, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió como un niño pequeño

Berlín Alemania

Ludwig miraba horrorizado las noticias, sobre la situación actual de su país, no podía ser el o si, no podía estarse repitiendo la misma historia o si, mientras a su lado Girlbert simplemente se limito a cargar el cartucho de su arma semiautomática

Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil, Sieg Heil se podía oír repetir a la televisión mientras el aparecía nuevamente en un podium rodeado de cientos de soldados llevando la esvástica en su brazo derecho, era como si el mundo hubiera regresado al año de mil novecientos treinta y siete

_Atenas Grecia_

Heracles Karpusi luchaba contra esas malditas oleadas de enemigos que se apresuraban a quemar iglesias mezquitas y emeritas y sinagogas a su paso

- Necesito mas hombres – repuso mientras dos camiones mas de sus tropas llegaban, no creía tener que volver a tener que luchar contra tropas vestidas a la usanza nazi nunca mas en su vida

Viena Austria

- Estas segura que no necesitas ayuda – repuso el chico mientras a un ordenaba la evacuación de cientos de restos humanos hacia los alpes austriacos donde serian enterrados en un bunker secreto

Budapest Hungría

- Tranquilo – exclamo una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea – sabes que no soy tan débil, recuerda que saldremos juntos al delante – dijo una chica mientras continuaba caminando, tenia que poner a buen resguardo los huesos de San Esteban su rey mas famoso de todos

Elizabeth sabes que yo a un te am – en ese instante de los dos lados de la línea lo único que se pudo oír fueron un sin fin de explosiones, y disparos combinados con un sin fin de gritos de agonía

Londres Inglaterra

- Prométeme que pase lo que pase serás fuerte – exclamo Arthur mientras subía a su pequeño hermano a un avión militar

- Lo prometo - susurro el chico, por que sentía que se despedía mas de lo normal para unas pequeñas vacaciones

- Arthur es hora – repuso el mayor de todos los hermanos

- Lo se William lo se – dijo mientras a un acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño hermanito – Peter quiero que tengas esto – susurro mientras le daba un pequeño bulto de telas que parecía ser una fusión de todas las banderas de la familia incluyendo la suya – protégelo con tu vida de acuerdo – dijo al momento de darle la orden de despegar al piloto

Instantes después Londres, Edimburgo, Dublín. entre otras ciudades británicas ardían en llamas, como si el mismísimo infierno estuviera saliendo desde las entrañas de la tierra

Mar Tirreno

- - Muy pronto – susurro el ser mientras acariciaba lentamente un cuervo negro – muy pronto querido hades tu especie tendrá mucha carne para saciarse y nuestra venganza estará completa – dijo mientras vería como la costa italiana empezaba a ser bombardea sin piedad – finalmente el caos reinara 


	4. Chapter 4

Copenhague Dinamarca

- Tenemos que resistir – grito el danés mientras seguía cortando enemigos con su hacha doble, llevaba ya como cuatro, pero no importara cuantos derrotara siempre aparecían mas y mas

- Su cuidado – exclamo el finlandés al momento de ver como a su amado le disparaban prácticamente a quemarropa, saltando casi por insitito en la trayectoria de los proyectiles de las ballestas

- Tino no – grito el sueco al momento de ver al delicado chico, ser atravesado como mantequilla por mas de cincuenta flechas, cayendo espasmosamente sobre un charco de sangre que se acrecentaba mas y mas - Malditos – grito el sueco mientras se arrodillaba junto a su amado

- Tengo frió – repuso el mas pequeño

- Tino mírame, mírame – repuso el mayor – tan solo mírame maldita sea no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos me oísteis – exclamo el chico mientras tomaba su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos

- Todos protéjanlos – gruño el danés, al diablo con la reliquia, era mas importante uno de ellos que esos huesos semi putrefactos

- No se muevan – susurro el noruego al momento de empezar a ser pequeños gestos con los labios

Instantes después una luz segó el recinto, dejando instantes después un lugar vació de toda nación ahí presente

Camelot costas inglesas

- Recuéstenlo ahí – repuso el noruego mirando preocupadamente al finlandés

Se pondrá bien verdad hermano – susurro el pequeño Is

- Depende de el – repuso el noruego mientras, sacaba algo de un frasco que estaba en la cabecera – toma bebe esto – repuso lentamente

Suecia miro al noruego con ojos esperanzados, quizás su amado podría salvarse, no era muy afano a creer en la magia, no había visto mucha en su vida y la mayoría que había visto eran supuestas alucinaciones o hechos inexplicables que tenían que ver con Noru o los chicos kirkland, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado

- ¿Que le distes? – pregunto el danés mientras miraba como el finlandés dejaba de sangrar

- Un poco de hidro miel – dijo mientras acomodaba unos cuantos cabellos desaliñados del chico que caían ya rebeldemente sobre la frente tino - tengo que salir a buscar a Arthur sin el no podré curarlo, quédense aquí, al menos estarán seguros por ahora – repuso el noruego mientras una luz lo rodeaba y desaparecía al instante

Ciudad del Vaticano Roma

Gabriel no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que los pisos de mármol de la santa sede se hubieran llenado de sangre, y eso lo había enorgullecido durante tanto tiempo, hasta ese hoy

- Resistir – repuso mientras veía como lentamente casi todos los sacerdotes caían, de nada había servido la guardia suiza que ya a duras penas llegaba a los cinco elementos

Pero no parecía obtener respuesta a sus suplicas, en ese momento fue cuando lo sintió, su cuerpo se tensaba como si lentamente todo dentro de el ardiera, esos malditos no podían estar haciendo eso, no podían o si, repuso mentalmente mientras corría hacia la ventana manteniendo a raya a sus adversarios

- Santísima Trinidad – dijo entrecortadamente, ante el se podía ver que la santa sede empezaba a ser devorada por las llamas

Fue en ese momento que el italiano sintió que sus piernas le fallaron, y callo al suelo, así que ese seria su fin, no moriría con su fe, no moriría como mártir, no moriría siquiera como un santo, moriría por su debilidad, una vil y vulgar debilidad, o al menos eso pensó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

- Perdónenme – susurro entre lagrimas mientras abría un pequeño compartimiento en su báculo, dejando ver un basto de madera algo carcomido, rodeado de un gran pedazo de tela ya demasiado vieja y de apariencia frágil – Perdónenme o venerables y en especial tu nuestro salvador – dijo mientras levemente le daba un golpe al suelo de mármol

La Gigantesca cruz de luz se podía ver prácticamente desde todo los confines de Europa, incluso en lugares tan léganos como la republica de Senegal y Chad

Minutos después

Cuídenlo si – susurro el escoses mientras dejaba a un harapiento italiano justo en los brazos de un danés sorprendido

España

Antonio – gritaba un portugués con toda su fuerza, no podía ser así, no otra vez, ya había perdido a su hermana la España Musulmana de esa forma, no podía volver a ocurrir o si, no de esa forma no así – por favor levántate idiota, que le diré a lovino cuando me pregunte por ti – gritaba el portugués mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de su hermano que yacía inmóvil

- Descuida todo saldrá bien – susurro una voz atrás de el

- Arthur – dijo el chico mientras observaba como el ingles se ponía junto a ellos dos y simplemente se desvanecían en el aire

Algunas horas después, el gigantesco castillo bullía de actividad, o mejor dicho sobre actividad, era un ir y venir de naciones, tratando de ayudar amigos, parientes, colegas, en pocas palabras Europa era una familia gigantesca, lo que le pasara a uno afectaba a todos

- Póngalo aquí – repuso el gales mirando como el austriaco estaba completamente lleno de pólvora

- ¿Crees que despierte de su coma – pregunto el prusiano con lagrimas en los ojos, al ver a su némesis, amigo, compañero, medio hermano en ese estado

- Solo denle algo de espacio, la hidro miel debe estar haciendo efecto, pero por si las dudas – repuso el gales mientras ponía una pequeña grabadora con música de piano – nos daremos cuenta que despertó cuando empiece a criticar a los interpretes modernos, para nosotros son obras maestras, para el burdas imitaciones de los verdaderos maestros – exclamo el gales con una pequeña sonrisa

Los italianos veían como su hermano, luchaba por levantarse de la cama – Por favor déjenme volver – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas – debo volver no lo entienden debo morir ahí – continuo gritando

- No – fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta de sus cuatro hermanos, que lo miraban sumamente preocupados

Suecia, no podía conciliar el sueño, las heridas de Finlandia habían cerrado, y su pulso era normal, pero a un así todavía no había abierto los ojos, no quería pensar que su amado nunca le volvería a sonreír, Noru le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero y si no todo estaba bien y si en verdad lo perdía para siempre, esas simples palabras lo hicieron empezar a llorar

- No recuerdo nunca haberte visto llorar – susurro una delicada voz, al momento que una suave mano recorría toda su mejilla limpiando delicadamente las lagrimas

Tino – repuso el sueco casi sin creerlo

- Su – dijo el chico débilmente, para instantes después sentir como el Sueco lo abrasaba posesivamente y empezaba nuevamente a llorar entre sus brazos

En otro lugar

La mesa redonda, lugar de leyendas y juntas para decidir donde seria la cena navideña de la familia kirkland

- Debemos hacer algo de inmediato – gruño el escocés mientras le pegaba a la mesa

Concordamos – dijeron los irlandeses al mismo tiempo

- Dado que solo nosotros seis podemos usar magia en el continente es mejor proponernos destruir a nuestro enemigo de una vez y para siempre – repuso el noruego

- Concuerdo, cada siglo se hace mas fuerte, y admitámoslo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo continuemos conservando nuestro poder – exclamo el ingles

- ¿Alguien tiene un plan? – pregunto el escocés

- Nosotros tenemos uno – dijeron al mismo tiempo el noruego y ingles

Mar del norte, en medio de la niebla

- - Descuiden hijos míos, pronto podrán saciar su hambre con la carne mas fresca y deliciosa del creación – dijo un ser envuelto en un velo oscuro, mientras la siniestra flota se acercaba cada ves mas al castillo mágico


	5. Chapter 5

Veinte de diciembre

Las naciones estaban expectantes el sitio ya había durado mas de quince días y los enemigos parecían cada vez mas fuertes

- ¿Seguro que funcionara?- pregunto un preocupado alemán, después de leer el descabellado plan anglo-noruego

- Tenemos un setenta y cinco por ciento de posibilidades – respondió el noruego

- Pero arriesgar todo en un ataque frontal – exclamo el español algo preocupado

- Si no lo hacemos ahora, no abra nada por que luchar en el futuro – repuso el gales

- Así que es todo o nada – exclamo el ruso algo apesadumbrado, esta bien la situación no era normal para el, desde que se había hecho una potencia no había sufrido un ataque tan devastador, lo único bueno que había sacado de la situación, era que se había limado muchas asperezas con los estados bálticos que ya no temblaban en su presencia, eh incluso parecían llevarse mejor con el

- Yo apoyo la moción – exclamo Gabriel fuertemente

- Hermano – repuso Italia del norte, tratando de hacer sentar a su hermano menor

- No tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo – gruño el mayor de los vargas

- Nunca me subestimes muchacho – dijo el eclesiástico mientras se sentaba en su silla

- entonces esta decidido en dos días, atacaremos con todo, mientras tanto les pedimos que hagan los dibujos que se les pidieron, nadie conoce mejor su historia que ustedes mismos, y nos seria de ayuda que recordaran a sus mejores unidades bélicas – exclamo el ingles mientras cerraba la sección

Algunos momentos después

- ¿En serio crees que de resultado? – preguntado al mismo tiempo los irlandeses

- Claro que funcionara simplemente debemos confiar en nosotros mismo – repuso el ingles calmadamente

En otro lugar

- Elizabeth – susurro un austriaco nerviosamente

Si Roderich – exclamo la chica mientras dejaba de ver el hermoso mar azul profundo mientras todavía estaba en paz

- Yo quería hacerte una pregunta – dijo el chico mientras sentía que le hacia falta el aire

- Si ¿Cuál? – repuso la chica con una sonrisa

El austriaco, sentía que los nervioso se apoderaban de el, bueno ya lo había hecho antes, pero antes el era un imperio, y ella había compartido su vida mucho tiempo, pero ahora, que le podía ofrecer a ella, era una republica opacada por Alemania, ya no era el centro neurálgico de Europa, era uno mas del montón

- Roderich estas bien – pregunto la chica mientras miraba como a su exmarido le empezaba a salir vapor por las orejas

Tenia que ser fuerte, tenía que demostrar ese antiguo orgullo, tenia que demostrar esa pasión que habían demostrado todos su grandes personajes, tenia que sacar la grandeza Hasburgo, así que lentamente se arrodillo ante Hungría, gracias al cielo Escocia le había ayudado a buscar el anillo, en una Viena destruida por la guerra, por que sinceramente no tenia intenciones de regalarle un anillo que no fuera Austriaco

- ¿Elizabeth Hedervary aceptaras volverte a casar conmigo? – susurro el austriaco mientras la veía directamente a los ojos

La chica sentía que todo era un sueño, en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvo deseando que esto pasara, desde que se había separado todo había sido tan cruel, para ella y ahora, ahora todo podría ser mejor

-Roderich yo – repuso la chica

- Roderich no – grito alguien con un notado acento germánico – no ves que yo te amo – continuo

GILBERT - repusieron al mismo tiempo las dos naciones sorprendidas

- Que le diré a nuestros hijos – reclamo el prusiano mientras agarraba al austriaco por las hombreras- piensa en el pequeño gilbert y la pequeña gilbert y el pequeño bobby gilbert – dijo entre risas, mientras sacaba una fotografía claramente adulterada de su cara sobre tres pequeños niños

- Hermano ven aquí – gruño un alemán mientras agarraba a su hermano mayor de la oreja – cuantas veces te dicho que dejes en paz a nuestro primo – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

- Pero West no tendré otra oportunidad así, por favor, déjame al menos hacer el monologo de el mandilo, incluso traje el mandil de la cocina que usa Inglaterra para hacer esos feos panecillos

- Bueno en que estábamos – dijo la húngara mientras sonreía – a cierto – susurro mientras tomaba al austriaco entre sus brazos – te estaba diciendo que acepto – dijo al momento de funcionar sus labios con los de su amado

En otro lugar

- Noru por favor – dijo el danés por quindécima vez

- Que no – gruño el noruego

- Por favor – repuso nuevamente el danés

- Si es la única forma de hacerte callar esta bien – gruño el noruego fríamente

- Si – dijo el danés mientras se acomodaba en las piernas del noruego, que lentamente empezó a cantar una vieja canción vikinga que hablaba de victorias milenarias y de hermosos paisajes al final del arco iris

El jardín de merlín era un campo cuidado donde reposaban plantas de todo el planeta, lo que lo hacia un lugar lleno de magia natural

- Francis estas bien – susurro el ingles

- Angleterre – dijo el francés sorprendido, no habían hablado mucho desde la llamada telefónica, en realidad a un que el ingles lo había rescatado de la horda asesina, ninguno de los dos podía verse de frente

- Francis yo – susurro el ingles completamente apenado

- Si Arthur – repuso el francés

- Toma – dijo mientras le daba una espada

- ¿Qué significa esto? – repuso el francés al ver el arma de doble filo en sus manos

- Si tanto lo deseas acaba conmigo – dijo el ingles mientras se desabrochaba la camisa – vamos clávamela aquí – grito señalando su corazón – no ves que me duele tu desprecio silencioso - grito – yo nunca quise que eso pasara, pero una cosa llevo a la otra, la guerra se extendía ambos hicimos muchas estupideces, ambos nos hicimos daño – exclamo mientras caía de rodillas – pero nunca quise lastimarte – susurro mientras se abrazaba lentamente, en realidad siempre le había pesado el hecho de que Francis lo culpara de la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc , esta bien el tenia la culpa, pero el también había olvidado muchas cosas, o mejor dicho no se las echaba en cara

- Pues ahora me estas lastimando – susurro el francés

- A si – pregunto el ingles levantando la mirada

- No me gusta verte llorar Arthur – dijo mientras lo empezaba a besar – me perdonas – exclamo el francés- solo que a un la amo – replico el chico

- Y se que siempre la amaras, pero ella ya no esta aquí y yo si – dijo el rubio sonrojándose

- Arthur que quieres decir – repuso el francés

- Si todo sale bien – tartamudeo el ingles - no te gustaría formar el reino anglo-francés – dijo casi susurrando

- Por que esperar tanto, estamos solos, por que no ser uno ahora mismo – susurro el francés

- Si todos al final serán uno con Rusia – exclamo Iván desde detrás de un arbusto

- Eh nosotros no estamos aquí – exclamo un nutrido grupo de mirones que empezaban a escabullirse

- Pero amor, justo cuando la cosa se ponía buena – repuso la húngara al austriaco

- Elizabeth dame esa cámara – dijo el austriaco

Dos días después Veinte Dos de diciembre

El hechizo había sido cansado, en extremo cansado, dos días les había llevado a los magic generar la energía y reunir los ingredientes, pero ahí estaba su labor combinada

- No recuerdo que hubiera tantas ordenes religiosas en nuestra historia – susurro el ingles a su hermano mayor

- Cierto si que tenemos que revisar nuestra biografías – dijo el escocés mirando la gigantesca masa de soldados de la cruz que estaban frente a Gabriel, el cual a un contra la decisión de la mayoría se había puesto al frente de toda orden religiosa cristiana europea que hubiera existido

- Hermano – susurro el italiano del norte vestido como cardenal, las preguntas se le seguían juntando

Después Feliciano – dijo secamente su hermano

- Gabriel se puede saber por que nos obligasteis a vestir así – gruño el mayor de los cinco mientras se veía su ropa, no había usado un traje de cardenal desde la edad moderna

- Se pueden callar, al menos Segorba y san marino no se quejan tanto – repuso Gabriel mientras miraba a sus otros dos hermanos menores, mientras ellos simplemente agachaban la cabeza

- Será por que los amenazasteis con la excomulgacion – dijo el italiano del sur

- También tu podrías quedar fuera de la santa madre iglesia hermanito no me tientes – gruño el eclesiástico mientras lo señalaba con su báculo

Por primera vez en años, Lovino Vargas se quedo completamente callado

- Nunca creí ver alguien que pudiera callarle la boca a Lovino – repuso cristiano a su hermano español

- Yo una vez vi a Gabriel haciendo algo mas que callarle la boca, y créeme bajo ese traje de cardenal que usa, se esconde el peor de los inquisidores, no quisieras tenerlo de cuñado – susurro el español

- En ese caso por que continuas con lovino – replico el portugués

- Si te contara lovino me caparía – repuso el español

- Este es el plan – repuso el ingles al momento de ser interrumpido

- No abra ningún plan – dijo el Gabriel mientras subía al podium – todo aquel soldado que luche por la fe y la verdad, que me siga, según los mandatos de nuestro señor, matar es un pecado, pero en este caso estaríamos eliminando a un ser sin alma y demoníaco así que no se limiten, seguirme seguir a la cruz y que el señor este con nosotros – grito el chico mientras subía a su caballo y alzaba una lanza en su mano derecha

- Que la lanza de nuestro señor guié nuestros paso, SIGANME – grito al momento que las gigantescas puertas se abrían y toda orden caballeresca eclesiástica salía tras el

Algunos momentos después

- Ves te dije que dejar que el se adelantara era buena idea – dijo el ingles mirando al alemán completamente desconcertado

- Gabriel me asusta – repuso Feliciano

- Es tu hermano – gruño Vash

-Lo único que me preocupa es una cosa – repuso Gales seriamente

- ¿Qué cosa es? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los irlandeses

- Que nos hará, cuando ganemos, por usar hechicería – dijo mientras se sobaba delicadamente el cuello

Esa era una buena pregunta, que quizás después tendrían que obtener respuesta

Una hora después, la gigantesca batalla se había librado en tierra y agua, la matanza había sido devastadora para ambos lados, por decirlo de alguna manera

- Ríndete – gruño el italiano mientras acorralaba contra un árbol al extraño ser envuelto en nieblas

- Nunca – repuso el ser mientras volvía a remeter contra el italiano

- Entonces muere – repuso al momento de lanzarse sobre el para instantes después descubrir que se había desvanecido y aparecer algunos pasos mas haya

- Adonde vas – repuso el ingles a sus espaldas – como puedes ver te es imposible huir – dijo fríamente – el campo esta protegido por un hechizo antiguo, los bigotes de dragón – susurro – cuando averiguamos que usabas magia oscura, le pedimos a Yao que preparara un poco de su conjuro aprisionador mas poderoso, y que es mas poderoso que los bigotes de un dragón de diez mil años – replico

- Veo que han mejorado dijo el ser

- Y tu sigues igual de cobarde que siempre Seth – replico el noruego acercándose al ingles

- Y ustedes igual de inoportunos – gruño el viejo hechicero

- Con este atentado cuantas veces has intentado llevar a la anarquía al mundo – reclamo el escocés – cierto no te acuerdas, después de todo ese es lo que haces no tratar de asesinar a nuestra raza desde hace mas de cinco mil años – reclamo

- Y podrán pasar otros diez mil años o mas hasta que yo muera – reclamo el extraño ser

- No si nosotros te aprisionamos – repuso el italiano

- no ahí prisión tan antigua que pueda conmigo o mis poderes – expresos el ser mientras lentamente empezaba a recitar un conjuro con sus labios

- Que no entiendes, nosotros vivimos gracias a las personas que creen en nosotros, no puedes matarnos sin matar a toda la raza humana, en concerniente tu mismo tendrías que morir, es un circulo – dijeron los irlandeses

- Eso lo veremos – gruño el ser mientras se desvanecía

- Demonios – grito Gabriel generando la mirada de todos – que – dijo mientras caminaba hacia el castillo

- Hermano tu dijisteis – repuso Feliciano completamente asombrado

- Lo que huelo es pasta – dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

- Creo que esto merece una celebración – repuso el danés mientras sacaba un barril de cerveza de su espalda

- De donde sacasteis eso – replico el noruego

- Para averiguarlo tendrás que besarme hasta desmayarme – dijo picadamente el danés

- Ni en tus sueños – gruño el noruego

- ¿Donde te gustaría que fuera nuestra luna de miel? – pregunto el francés picadamente al ingles completamente sonrojado

- Oigan par de tortolos, no abra boda hasta que hayamos arreglado el desastre que ocasiono ese hechicero así que sepárense – repuso escocés mientras tanto Arthur por que no vas a traer a Peter – dijo seriamente el mayor

- Yo también lo extraño hermano – repuso el menor mientras se teletrasportaba

Un minuto después

- ¿Elizabeth me prestas tu cámara? – pregunto el ingles apareciendo a su lado

- La tiene roderich – dijo la chica resignada

- ¿Roderich? – pregunto el ingles

- Toma – dijo el austriaco resignado

De regreso con William

- Muy bien todo ordenados, empiecen a clasificar sus pertenencias y por favor trátenlo con cuidado, recuerden conocimos a esas personas, y nada de profanar a quienes nos hicieron daño – expreso el escocés

– Y Gilbert deja en paz la cabeza de Bismark el no tubo la culpa de desintegrar el reino prusiano – dijo el gales

- Si, si la tuvo – exclamo el prusiano

- Dame acá – gruño Ludwig

- O genial ahora West me regaño – dijo el prusiano con lagrimitas en los ojos

De regreso a Ottawa Canadá

Arthur Kirkland simplemente se limito a decir sonrían, cuando le tomo la foto a Matthy, Peter y a Alfred vestido de bailarina de valet, en definitiva el futuro se veía bastante alentador

Mientras en otro lugar

- Maestro eh fallado – susurro el ser mientras se arrodillaba frente a una gigantesca estatua negra

- No te preocupes Seth – repuso una siniestra vos – nuestra venganza puede esperar

- Pero los huesos regresaran a sus tumbas, no podremos pulverizarlos, la alineación pasara y todo será en vano – exclamo el servidor

- El tiempo es simplemente algo que no me interesa, simplemente debemos aguardar y dejar pasar mas tiempo, después de todo cada vez les será mas difícil vivir a ellos, su mundo se esta agotando – replico el extraño ser mientras sin fin de rayos se propagaban por el recinto


End file.
